In technical arrangements such as, e.g., treatment machines of medical technology, laboratory technological arrangements, or also arrangements for the food production, functional coupling of external functional device to an arrangement is frequently envisaged. One example of such an external functional device is a disposable cassette as described in German Patent Application DE 10 2007 042 964.
Functional coupling requires an accurate connection of single components of the external functional device to components (hereinbelow also referred to as coupling mates) of the arrangement. Due to manufacturing tolerances, and/or in order to enable desired compensatory movements of single component parts during use, openings or gaps may be formed. These may be undesirable, tolerated, intended, or even necessary. Dirt particles, germs, fluids and the like may penetrate therethrough into a volume—such as, e.g., an inner space or an interior—of the arrangement, wherein this may be undesirable and may involve clearly obvious drawbacks.